dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Hellzone Grenade
& or & |similar='Death Junk Energy Mine Rapid Cannon Twin Dragon Shot Scattering Bullet Air Shattering Energy Ball' }} Hellzone Grenade (魔空包囲弾) is a more complex form of the Scatter Shot used by Piccolo. Overview Piccolo charges up and fires several energy spheres randomly in the opponent's direction, disregarding accuracy and with no intent on actually hitting the enemy. With efficient ki control, the multiple energy spheres are suspended in the air, completely surrounding them. Finally, Piccolo commands the energy spheres, which change from a purple to a yellow color, to rapidly spin around the opponent and inevitably rain down on them with a vicious onslaught from every direction, filling the sky with a blinding light and inflicting a massive amount of damage. Piccolo uses this attack during his battle with Android 17. After Android 17 manages to dodge his Masenko and other energy attacks, Piccolo descends to the ground and fires his Scatter Shot up at Android 17. At first, Android 17 is clueless at what Piccolo was doing, but he is soon shocked to see Piccolo's blasts surrounding him. Piccolo then blasts Android 17 with the Hellzone Grenade, creating a huge explosion. Piccolo believes he defeated Android 17, but as the smoke clears, the Android uses an Android Barrier to block Piccolo's attack, much to the Namekian's dismay. During their battle on Namek, after Frieza dodges Vegeta's various energy wave attacks, Vegeta uses a Super Energy Wave Volley technique similar to the Hellzone Grenade, however, the tyrant is easily able to dodge every explosion. Vegeta finally stops the attack just as Frieza teleports in front of the Saiyan prince, which in a moment of despair is forced to appeal (futilely) to the Final Burst Cannon in an attempt to annihilate Frieza. After that, Frieza gives Vegeta a beating.Dragon Ball Z episode 85, "The Renewed Goku" Vegeta also uses a similar attack on Super Buu, though the Majin is able to deflect this attack using an Energy Shield, sending the attack flying and creating explosions across the wasteland.Dragon Ball Z episode 268, "Union of Rivals" Appearances in video games ]] Hellzone Grenade is used by Piccolo in ''Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku, Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu, the ''Supersonic Warriors'' series (under the its Japanese name Makankuuhouidan), Battle Stadium D.O.N, Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. The move is his meteor attack in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 and Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension. Hellzone Grenade is Piccolo's Ultimate Blast in the ''Budokai'' series, ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, and Dragon Ball: Tap Battle. In the ''Raging Blast'' games, it is one of Piccolo's Super Attacks (his Ultimate Blast being the Light Grenade). In Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, a surround energy wave can be used after using Scatter Shot attack: when the opponent's health decreases in progress, the Energy button must be press with a good timing for Piccolo to use an energy wave that surrounds his opponent. In Dragon Ball Online, Dark Warriors learn the Hellzone Grenade skill at level 48. Gallery Dbz148-22.jpg|Piccolo charges the Hellzone Grenade Dbz148-23 (1).jpg|The attack fired at Android 17 Union of Rivals - Hellzone Grenade.PNG|Vegeta fires a technique similar to Hellzone Grenade against Super Buu Union of Rivals - Hellzone Grenade2.PNG|Super Buu surrounded by the spheres Vegeta uses Guided Scatter Shot.jpg|Vegeta converges the blasts on Super Buu Union of Rivals - Hellzone Grenade4.PNG|The blasts converge on Super Buu's Energy Shield HellzoneGrenade(Taiketsu).png|Piccolo using the Hellzone Grenade on Majin Buu in Taiketsu SSW7.JPG|Piccolo's Hellzone Grenade in Supersonic Warriors Bt 1 22.jpg|Piccolo charges Hellzone Grenade in Budokai Tenkaichi References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy Sphere attacks Category:Barrage techniques